Talk:Lisa Yadōmaru
Skills? I think Lisa should be upgraded from EXPERT swordsmanship skills to MASTER swordsmanship skills because the newest chapter was to show the Vizard’s specialties for example Kensei's specialty was punching, Love’s was brute force, Mashiro’s was her kicking force, Hachi's was kido, Hiyori’s was her Hollow powers and Lisa’s was swordsmanship/speed. Therefore she should be upgraded from EXPERT to MASTER swordsmanship skills :) Urtear 21:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia There is this one picture 100 years ago comparing the Vizards' appearance then to now. It has stricken me that in the picture, Lisa was supposed to be wearing square glasses, but instead she is depicted wearing oval ones like she is wearing currently. Anybody notice this or is it just me?--Tendertofu 03:58, 15 August 2009 (UTC) In the manga her glasses are much rounder than they are in the anime, it just seems to vary a bit in the manga from being oval to rounded/slightly turned rectangles. Ancient Chaos 04:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Erotic Manga I thought she only claimed to have lent them to Ichigo to piss him off, is there anything to suggest she actually did and hes denying it? Also Kensei's last name is spelled Muguruma in the hotlink to his own page, and Mugurama a paragraph later...which is it?--Licourtrix 02:45, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry no 1 replied to your question. First up it is more then likely that he did borrow it & is denying it. On ep 109 I think i'd have to look it up again. Anyway when Toshiro & the reinforcements from the Soul Society arrive & tell him the truth about the Menos, the very next ep he tells them they can't stay at his house. Rangiku becomes a little upset by going to unbutton her blouse & lifting up her skirt. Even though Ichigo claimed that he was above such temptation he was peeking through his fingers, something that Rukia pointed out. 2nd its spelled Kensei Muguruma. Minato88 16:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ambidexterity "Both Lisa and her former captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, are ambidextrous." Being able to hold and swing a sword on both hands doesn't make one ambidextrous. I'm right-handed a yet I can do several things with my left hand. So I don't think that Lisa is ambidextrous, I just think that for that moment that she wielded her zanpaktou on her other hand to suprise/for fun/something in that pariticular fight!! --Cyberflame 12:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thats completely wrong the definition of ambidextrous would actually state you are if you can use both hands on equal terms but if your referring to the fact that you use both your hands in the course of events as anyone would then your right. But one thing a person does not do is use a sword in their off hand when their not ambidextrous that doesn't make sense and can only get you killed. Who exactly was she surprising or having fun with considering she was fighting a possessed ichigo, he would have cared less what she used or how she used it in that fight. Lisa has a nodachi so she commonly would used two hands but is frequently seen using one or the other in chapter 366 pg 13 she uses the left and in chapter 367 pg 7 she use the right. This was not a one time thing and she doesn't appear to be a show off so its safe to assume shes ambidextrous.Salubri 17:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto I think the "Tonbo" portion of Haguro Tonbo needs to go back to "dragonfly". It's the most common definition of tonbo there is. Also, there is a famous Japanese spear named "Tonbogiri"; Lisa's Shikai being a giant spear probably means that there's an intentional connection. --Faceplant 09:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I agree, so i'm going to bring this up with User:Salubri & see what he thinks. Minato88 16:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It stays as "Dragonfly" (who changed it to "Damselfly" in the first place I don't know), but we gotta stick to the original translation template please. That's pretty much the whole reason why the edit kept getting reverted. Arrancar109 23:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Youthful young? Isn't this redundant? Some one should word this better. Also the definition of youthful is: new, immature. Would this even work for her? Unless we are referring to appearance? I think you could change to, "She appears to be a young adult woman..." Since "young adult" refers to someone who appears to be between the ages of 20 and 40, and the word "appears" accounts for the fact that she's not actually that young. But, yes, I agree that the current wording is odd and stiff. Twocents 22:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Lisa/Risa Subs and dubs always vary between the romanization for her name, but we've always kept Lisa as the original, and I never questioned that, since Lisa has always made sense to me but the latest Clear card collection that came out romanized her name as "Risa" and I didn't know what to do about it. I'm not sure if we could take that as a trustworthy source, but we've used card gums for official romanizations before, unless there's a manga romanization that we're basing on. Here's the card.